of all I've Ever Loved
by isayironicthings
Summary: Craig is not asleep. There is an explanation. Fluff


7/5/17

I've listened to him all night.

His incessant squeaking is driving me crazy, partially because it's annoying in my sleep deprived state and partially because I can usually calm him down a bit when he's with me. It's like I can't even do my job today. So I've been up, unable to sleep, for god knows how long. Thanks, Tweek, babe.

The stars from my lamp seem to be making fun of my ceiling. It's like they're saying a big 'fuck you' to it for stopping at the top of my walls instead of going up forever. But then I'd never see those mean-ass ceiling stars, because the ceiling would be too high, if it went up forever. I'd also probably run out of posters to put up on the walls. So here those stars stay-a poor imitation to the real things-on top of my ceiling. Thanks, star lamp.

I probably have better things to do than pretend the light on my ceiling is a sentient being, but the only other thing to do is sleep. But due to my annoying boyfriend's SQUEAKING, cannot do so. Ugh, it's usually not even this annoying. But he's being really loud, and not even stripe is this noisy! Except for maybe when their wheel needs oiling, but that is an entirely different matter.

I'm probably only being mean because it's late and I'm tired. I sure do hope he's okay though.

Casually, I look down over the side of my bed to the nest of blankets on the floor that my blondie baby is in. He's staring straight up. I wonder if he was thinking about the same thing I was? Probably not, because that would be weird. Although, he does have a weird way of thinking, so I guess it isn't entirely that far fetched to think so.

He looks at me when I peer over the edge at him. He blushes. He does that a lot.

"H-hey!" He stammers quickly. "Sorry I thought y-you-you were asleeP!" He stammers. Okay, this kid is a spaz, but this is working overtime.

"No, couldn't sleep." I respond.

"Oh, not b-b-becAUSe of mE right!" Yes, I think.

"No of course not. Jeez Tweek, stop being so hard on yourself." He grins. "What's gotten you so worked up?"

"Oh n-nOTHINg!" He almost yells, trying to be quiet but failing miserably.

"Oh really, well sure then, sure." I respond sarcastically.

"I'm just a bit worked up, I think." He says, uncharacteristically calm. I raise an eyebrow.

" You don't say." He tweaks.

"Um, I-I… I'd um…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to."

"Oh-okay. Thanks." He smiled. And I smiled back. You just sort of do those things when you're in love, I guess.

"Um, if you'd like, you could come up here with me…" I said, trying to internalize my anxiety at the question. What if he said no? Or maybe he could hate me forever or- oh my god. I've become like him.

I didn't have to wait long for what came next though, because luckily for me he decided that he in fact _did_ want to lie next to me, and climbed into bed with me.

I moved over on my twin bed so he could fit in next to me. He scooched in and cuddled up next to me. It was a little cramped in the bed, but when I was with him, I kind of liked it. We fit into this small space rather nicely together, him with his face on my chest, and my arm around him.

And who would have thought, he had stopped his twitching.

I still couldn't sleep. The glow from my lamp-because Tweek still wasn't okay in the dark- had illuminated the room. And I was looking at him, asleep and dead to the world. My doodles from earlier were still on his arm, glow in the dark ink spaceships that stopped glowing long ago, and the ghost of older ones from where he had not quite entirely washed them off. I like thinking that they were my way of claiming that I loved him, me, that he was mine. Because at the end of the day, we are all jelous human beings. But I loved him. I really did, even when he was in pain. Even his crying eyes make me want to kiss his eyelids and wipe the tears away. His twitching warrants a firm grasp on his arms, hoping on my part that my calm demeanor can chase away-if only for a moment- the nightmares that haunt him even in the day.

And now I'm looking at his beautiful arms through a small curtain of his unruly yellow hair-that he never seems to brush- and I bring a hand up to stroke it.

I love the he's able to sleep so soundly when he's on top of me.

I love that he's one of my favorite things.

I love that he is so amazing, his smile would be the sun.

I love every sound he makes and the very air he breathes.

And of all the things I love, which is undoubtedly a very short list, he would make at least say, the top five.

My little white frappuccino. With extra cream and sugar.

[hopefully someday I'll be able to provide the cream]

I, Craig Tucker, am absolutely, undoubtedly, wholly and fully, in love with Tweek Tweak.

 **A/N: Why do we classify everything we like as sin? Cuz I mean, it's not like they're doing the do in Craig's tiny twin bed are they? Nope.**


End file.
